Love Knows No Boundaries
by charlieallcock
Summary: Sam and Tom sleep together and become an item. The whole ED knows, but how will Dylan take it?
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up the sun was shining. I felt someone in my bed next to me. What happened last night? Did I end up sleeping with Tom? I must of done otherwise I wouldn't have him sleeping next to me. Oh Christ, what have I done? "Umm, good morning sleepyhead."

He groaned from next to me, then kissing my back, "How are you this morning gorgeous?"

"Well, I'm fine thanks. All the better for seeing you." I turned in his arms so we were facing each other. He looked in my eyes, and I got lost in his. I leaned into to kiss him, more passionately than I expected. "Can we stay in bed all day please?" I snuggled back in to his arms.

Tom looked at me and smiled, "We could but we have to go to work." He kissed my nose.

"But I don't want to go to work!" Tom chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"But we have to. Otherwise Zoe may get a bit curious. And so will Dylan." I gave him a patronizing look and squeezed his sides. "OW!"

"You deserved that I think. Now while you are making breakfast, I will be in the shower, unless you would like to accompany me?" I winked at him and smiled.

"I will just go and make you that breakfast. I had a shower before I went out last night anyway." He kissed me lips and got out of bed, dragging me with him. "What would you like for breakfast anyway? Bacon sandwich?" He asked me.

"Yeh that'll do I think. Thank you." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek and walked away from him, getting in the shower.

When I had finished, I got dressed and found Tom sitting on my sofa eating his breakfast. I looked at the clock, and we only had 10 minutes to get to work. I pulled Tom's ear, picked up my cars keys and breakfast, handed the keys to Tom and walked out of the door, not saying a word.

Just as I got in the car Tom asked, "How did you do that? Enough practice with Dylan?" He smiled at me.

"Haha, awww, you're SO funny! Not. No, I just know that you will follow if I go, so instead I thought I'd drag you." I gave him a sidewards glance and he just smiled at me, while I rested my hand on his leg.

Before I knew it we were at work. Now I don't know what Tom wants with this. Does he want to hold hands going in? What if Dylan sees? What if he goes for Tom? Just before I got too much into the what ifs Tom said, "Listen, Sam, I want to walk in together, and holding hands, but if you don't want that, that's okay. I know Dylan doesn't know about us yet but that shouldn't matter. I really like you Sam and I want to show everyone in that place that I'm serious about you, cause I am. The decisions down to you."

I looked into his eyes and the look on his face told me that he meant what he had just said, so I replied, "Let's do it, but we have to talk to Dylan some time this week. Come in otherwise we'll be late."

We both got out of the car and walked towards the entrance with our hands inter locked with each other's. The feeling felt great to have someone who cared about me this much. The only other time I felt like that was when I was in the early months of being married to Dylan. Tom glanced over to me as we were going into the ED, and whispered in my ear, "You have me remember."

I smiled at him as we both opened the door. Zoe turned around and simply had her mouth wide open in disbelief that the both if us had just walked in together. I heard Fletcher say something like, "Tom's pulled. Get in there my son!" The only person I couldn't see was Dylan, who had just turned around the corner near to the reception. Once he saw us he turned around and went the same way he came. I looked at Tom and we made our way towards the staff room.

Tom shut the door behind him, came up behind me and hugged me from behind. I felt so safe in his arms. He whispered, "Well that went well." I turned in his arms and gazed in to his beautiful blue eyes.

"You didn't see Dylan then."

Tom's face went blank, "Nope."

"He just turned around and walked away."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about anyway. This is Dylan's problem. Not yours."

Just then, Zoe opened the staff room door, "I know you two are very cute and everything but there us an RTC coming in, 2 adults, one major, one minor and a 3 month old baby girl, so we are going to need you. ETA 6 minutes." She rushed out of the door, closing it behind her.

Tom kissed me, "Come on, let's see what today brings."

I gave him a small peck back and we made our way out of the staff room, unknown to them, Dylan had been hiding around the corner the whole time, and had heard the whole conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went past like any other. A few bad moments, a few good ones. A few stolen glances between Tom and I and a few death glares between Dylan and I. But the best moment was at the conclusion of the day. Tom and I were relaxing on the sofa, just chatting when Dylan walked in on us having a good old laugh.

"Oh sorry, was it interrupting something?" Dylan asked in that monotone that I used to love.

I looked at Tom and he looked back to me, "Er, well we were just relaxing. You know, at the end of a long shift." I looked at Tom urging him to say something.

"Umm, Dylan, why don't you come with us for a drink tonight?" I gave Tom a look that could kill.

"Yeh. It would be nice Dylan." I gave him a half hearted smile, much to say that I actually cared.

"To be honest Sam, I wouldn't want to spoil you fun. I know what you two want to get up to, and if I was there it would be awkward." He walked straight past me and out of the door.

I looked at Tom, he pulled me close to him and smiled at me. "I was being nice!"

"Really?" He leaned in kissed my head.

"Really. Let's go to the pub anyway. I think you need a drink beautiful!" He took my hand, stood me up and we walked together to the pub and found a table on our own by the window.

Just as we going to comfortable, Zoe and Linda walked into the world pub. Tom and I were just giggling in the corner, being ourselves, when I see them out of the corner of my eye plotting some mischievous plan. "Hey, look over there. I wonder what they are up to..." I said to Tom and we both looked to them. They both saw us and looked away almost instantly. I just looked back at Tom and giggled.

He took my hand and asked me to go and sit on his lap, "You know we could really annoy them, and go home." He whispered in my ear, and I giggled back to him, not only to encourage him, but to egg Zoe and Linda on a little bit.

"Maybe I don't want to go home just yet," I whispered back into his ear, but stealing a kiss on his cheek before I pulled away to look into his blue eyes. "But then again looking at your face, maybe I do." I gave him a small kiss on his lips until I thought I could tease him a little more.

"Oh Sam, please can we go back to mine. I want to get my hands on more of you."

"Patience is a virtue handsome. Anyway, I want another drink."

Just as I got off of Tom's lap, Dylan came waking into the pub, and sat on a stool next to Zoe. Tom got the drinks in and we went back to where we were sitting, but unfortunately for me this time, it was not on Tom's lap. For about 30 minutes we just sat there talking when I could see Tom was dying to leave, "Please Sam can we go now. I'm getting jealous of Dylan staring at you from over there."

I glanced over at Dylan for a few seconds only to relive a feeling of utter disgust of what he had put me through in the past. I grabbed Tom's hand and walked straight past Dylan. As we walked past he grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him closer to him. He whispered something in Tom's ear that obviously made him a little angry, as Tom tried to pull me away from him. The only thing I heard Tom say was, "If you go anywhere near Sam then I will personally tell you where to shove it, got it?" Then we both walked off.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell that just was?" I said as we made it into Tom's flat.

"Dylan said that he wasn't done with you yet. Whatever that meant."

We both sat down his sofa next to him, "He's not over me. He has never got over me."

Tom turned to me, "Well Sam, I care about you too much to let you go anyway. Dylan has no chance against me. Does he?" He sounded a little worried.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about babe. He means nothing to me. I have moved on to someone much better than he will be." Before Tom could say anything in reply, I kissed him, more passionately than expected. Without braking the kiss, Tom led me to his bedroom where we spent the night in perpetual bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but I have been doing mocks and they have been taking up all my time! I hope you enjoy this one :) x**

This morning was just like every other morning this week. Every morning I had arisen in the arms of Tom. Every morning I arose with a text from Dylan. Why had I given him my number again? The thing was worrying me was the conversation Tom and Dylan had had last week about me. Why had I become some sort of possession in Dylan's eyes? My opinion was that he showed no interest in me when we were married... So why now? Why start when I'm with someone I care about too much to let go?

Just sitting in bed with Tom asleep next to me made me think of these things. Maybe it was Tom? No, it can't be Tom, he's too caring and compassionate to mess with my head like Dylan used to do. Just then, I felt Tom's arms twitch from their resting place, my stomach. This was the sign that he was slowly waking up. Thank God. I wonder what I would be thinking about next!

"Hmmm good morning beautiful." This was his catchphrase every morning, usually whispered right in my ear, so I couldn't forget it.

I replied almost instantly, "Good morning handsome," twisting in his arms, "I believe today is the day we start late. Is it not?" I kissed him cheekily. He knew I was in the mood for something else.

"It is our late start... Why? What did you have in mind sweetness?" He winked at me and returned my earlier kiss.

"Well I had the best idea ever, but I don't think you will like it much."

"Well tell me what it is and then I will see if you are right or wrong."

"Basically after a little but of exercise," I winked at him, and his eyes lit up instantly, "I thought we could go for a walk around town and get a bite for lunch, then go to work. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a plan. Ready for some exercise?" He asked me and I stroked his baby-smooth cheek. We sat there just staring into each other eyes for what seemed like a lifetime when I began kissing his neck and whispered in his ear,

"You bet."

-S&T-

For 2 hours Tom and I were locked in passion. When we had both had enough of our 'exercise' we decided to shower and take a walk. Seeing as I had been staying most of the Week at Tom's, we ventured out to my place so I could get some clean things. Once I got the things I needed, we were walking down the high street when I noticed Dylan walking in the opposite direction. He never normally without Dervla, his dog and he only love of his life. I squeezed Tom's hand and he noticed with saying anything to me. I tried to keep my head down, but I noticed Dylan give Tom a right dirty look, which I couldn't ignore.

I went over to Dylan, once letting go of Tom's hand. I looked him straight into the eyes and asked him, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing Sam, I just don't understand why you are with an idiot like him."

"Instead of with you, you mean? I know what you said to Tom, he told me. Let this go Dylan. I don't love you anymore. I love Tom. Just leave the both of us alone. Please." Tom's eyes widened when he heard what I had just told Dylan. Not even he knew that I loved him yet. Once I had finished what I said to Dylan, I walked straight back to Tom, and grabbed his hand.

We left him standing in the middle of the high street still taking in what I had told him. I led Tom into the café and we found a table in the corner. Tom tooled my hands and asked me, "When were you going to tell me you loved me? 'Cause really I should be the first time know, not your ex-husband." He laughed and stroked the top of my hand.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you when we got in here, but I needed to let Dylan know that I was serious about you, us. So, that way he doesn't get the wrong idea. And I do love you Tom... Just to tell you."

"Well thank you for letting me know. Sam, I want you to know, I love you too. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Thank you for being you." He kissed my hand.

We ate our breakfast in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. When we finished, we took a walk down to the river and sat with our feet dangling over the edge of the footpath.I sat there in the comfort if Tom's arms for about ten minutes before either of us said anything.

Tom was the first to speak, "You know, I could sit here all day with you."

I smiled and tightened my grip around Tom's waist, "You know, I was just about to say the same thing."

We both smiled and he then asked me, "Baby, would you like to go on a short break next week? I know we both have a few days spare so I thought we could go to London, book a hotel, go to a show, go shopping or something. What do you think?" He smiled down at me, looking straight in to my eyes.

I smiled straight back at him, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I would love to go till London with you. Thank you for asking me!"

"Well who else was I going to ask? Big Mac, Noel? I was only going to ask you. That's because you are the most amazing person in the world. And I love you." He gave me a small kiss, and he looked at me.

"I love you too Tom. Look, we'd better get going before Zoe has a fit."

We both walked hand in hand into the hospital, much to the annoyance of Dylan. We made it to the staff room before we got an influx of people follow us, led by Fletch and Linda. Fletch asked, "So, are you two together then?"

We both replied with a simultaneous "yes" and then carried on changing time get ready for our shift. Zoe had split us up, making me work with her,and making Tom head cubicles.

I kissed him goodbye, and went off to work. What would today bring?

**Sorry for the delay! I have been doing mocks at school, and I haven't had any time! I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you like this one. Finished my mocks, so I think I will be posting more. Please Read&Review. Lots of love xxxx**

I slumped down on the sofa next to Tom after our 12 hour shift. "I am knackered." I said to Tom, while resting my head on his chest. He held onto my waist and we just sat there, cuddling until we were interrupted by a clear of the throat by Dylan. "Honestly Dylan, do you mind. We are having some relaxing time here."

"Oh sorry Sam, I didn't know this was your front room. I'll just go, shall I?" He turned around and walked out of the door, leaving Tom and I back in the peace and quiet.

I reached up to kiss Tom's cheek, and asked him, "Can we go home? I really need some sleep."

He replied with a simple, "Yeh, I suppose we can go. Don't want to be here for longer than we need to, eh?" He took me by the hand and we walked out of the hospital, towards Tom's place together.

Just before we made it to his door, I saw someone come from around the corner and stood behind Tom. "Baby, there's someone behind you." Just as he turned around to get a good look of whoever was behind him, the man unveiled a baseball bat, hit Tom around the head with it and ran. I fell straight to the floor, to see what Tom's condition was.

With tears running down my face, I asked him the usual questions, "Tom, baby can you hear me?" He was drifting in and out of consciousness, and needed to go to hospital. I rang for an ambulance and 8 minutes past before I got any help. When the cavalry arrived, it was Jeff and Dixie who ran to our aid.

Dixie seemed shocked that it was me who was holding Tom's head, "Sam, darling, what happened?"

Jeff took over from me and I told Dixie everything, with tears streaming down my face, "Well, we were on our way home when this man came around the corner with a baseball bat and hit Tom around the head with it. Dixie, am I going to lose him? I can't lose him!"

She wiped the tears from my face and said, "No, darling, you're not going to lose him. He just needs to get to hospital. Come in the ambulance with us, come on."

I held Tom's hand all the way to the hospital in the ambulance, talking to him to see if he would regain consciousness, but nothing came of it. The tears just kept coming, falling onto Tom's hand as I spoke to him. On arrival, Zoe opened the ambulance doors with a surprised face, "Sam?" She asked but I just kept walking with Tom. Dixie gave Zoe the obs and took me into the staff room to get a cup of tea.

She asked me the question, "Sam, what happened?"

"I told you exactly what happened. Someone hit him with a baseball bat." I began to sound quite agitated. "You know, Dix, he was going to take me to Paris next week. We were going to go on a romantic break. I suppose we won't be able to go now." I told her while the tears just kept coming.

She tried to rub my back to make me feel better, "Oh Sam." I just carried on crying until Zoe entered the room.

"Sam, Tom's woken up, he's asking for you."

I ran from the staff room to resus as quick as I could. I smashed through the doors and went straight to Tom's side. As soon as I got to him he smiled as I took his hand. "I suppose we can't go to Paris then?" He asked with a smile on his face. I touched his cheek like I had never touched it before. He took my hand with his as a tear ran down my cheek. "Hey Sam, please don't cry. I'm here and I will be okay." He kissed my hand.

"Tom, I just thought that I would never see you again. I can't lose you Tom. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Everything will be okay Sam. Especially when I tell the police what happened and who did it to me." His eyes glazed over in revenge. He must have seen who did it. But I didn't have a clue. Who was it?

"Tom, who did this to you? I never saw the man."

His eyes shifted to the person standing at resus doors. It was Dylan. "That slimy little twit that's standing right out there. He was the one who hit me Sam. I can remember it all. You told me someone was behind me and he stopped for a second to make sure it was me. Dylan tried to kill me." I stared right at Dylan to make him aware that I knew. How could he do this to me? Especially after it was me who cheated on him?

My glance went back to Tom, "Baby, I'll be back in a sec. Just wanna get a coffee." I kissed him on the forehead and left resus. I heard Tom wolf-whistle as I left. I just smiled to myself and went towards the staff room.

As I walked into the staff room, I saw Dylan sitting on the sofa. He had his head in his hands. "Dylan." I whispered, just so he could hear, "Why did you do it? Can't you bear me to be happy?"

He lifted his head up to look into my eyes, "Why do you need to be happy? I was happy before you had an affair with Ian Dean in Afghanistan! I was happy being married to you Sam!"

"Just remember you were happy to beat me to a pulp too. You drove me to leave. You made my life he'll. It was YOU that did this to me, and our marriage, and yourself. DO NOT blame his on me. Please Dylan. Just leave Tom and I alone." He stood up and looked me right in the eyes. He looked hurt, shattered. That is how he deserves to feel. I turned away from him, but he grabbed my arm.

He whispered in my ear, "I will not rest until you are the unhappiness person I know."

I turned back to him and whispered, "You will not be able to touch me. Tom's talking to the police right now. Prepare to go down for what you did Dylan."

I turned back away from him and walked back to Tom's side. I heard Dylan scream from the staff room. Tom looked in complete shock, "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing for you to worry about baby. Get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Tom drifted off to sleep gripping onto my hand. I slept alongside him. Where we belong. Together.


End file.
